Gensokyo Railway Series 7 (Akemi the Purple Engine)
by Pergold
Summary: Akemi can be vain at times, but he always wants to impress. However sometimes he can be blinded by his pride, these are some of his stories. Even if things are much more than that seem.
1. Prologue

Yukari was alone. It had been days since Ran and Chen left. It was quiet. She had to do the she made Ran do, it helped with the lack of activity going on. She wondered where the two had gone. She was left to her own thoughts.

"Is this your fault?" she thought to herself.

"Is this what letting Flandre got you?"

She was only bored and didn't think mechanical youkai where living beings, thus making their deaths seem superficial. Reimu would come from time to time and talk. If Yukari was suffering, she didn't show it.

"Your one of _the_ most powerful youkai in Gensokyo." she was back to her thoughts.

"You don't deserve this punishment!"

One day, Reimu walked into her house. Yukari was beginning to become lost to her thoughts and her sanity. Reimu coming into her house has a welcome change of pace.

"Hi Yukari." said Reimu.

"Come in! Come in! Come in!" said Yukari, excitedly.

Reimu was surprised at this, this wasn't Yukari as she usually is. She debated making her see Eirin and getting Yukari medicated.

"I brought you this. Rinnosuke gave me it."

Reimu handed over to Yukari a postcard. It was a small locomotive, with red paint and blue strips on its boiler. Yukari flipped it over, it was Chen's handwriting.

 _Hi Yukari-sama. Sorry you couldn't come, we're having fun time on this island me and Ran went to._

 _There's lots of things to do, I'm even learning a bit of English. The trains here talk like they do in Gensokyo, and some are even pretty old, Ran says they're pretty young compared to you._

 _I miss you, Chen ~nya_

Yukari flipped over the card, on it said 'Arlesdale Railway'. Yukari realized where they were.

"Those North Western bastards." she grumbled to herself.

"Hm?" said Reimu.

Yukari looked terrible, like something had overcome her mind. She wasn't taking to Ran and Chen's leave well. She lashed out at some furniture, breaking a table into pieces. Reimu backed out of Yukari's house.

Later that night, Yukari worked by a dim light. Powders of varying kinds were in small plastic bags, in front of Yukari was a mail envelope. She was working on her revenge plan.


	2. Akemi and the Coaches

Akemi is a JGR Class 5500. He works on the Gensokyo Railway, the Scarlet Controller keeps telling Akemi that he's a mixed traffic engine. This pleases Akemi and in turn, his reactions entertain the Scarlet Controller. This always gets to his smokebox, this makes him boastful and proud.

One day, he was to pull a doubleheader with Shiro. Even though Akemi has always been careful with the coaches, his pride sometimes blinds him and makes him unaware of him bumping the coaches around. Shiro reminded him the entire trip. Passengers marveling at his purple paint doesn't help.

They were back at the station and the Scarlet Controller was with her staff, then Akemi, unaware. Blew steam and water at them, they were wet and worried for the Scarlet Controller's well being, since she's a vampire.

Akemi left before she could scold him. The two engines were at the Hakurei shrine station, when Akemi overran the platform by two coaches and had to back up. Later that day, when he was in the shed.

"You could have killed me!" the Scarlet Controller said, angrily.

"And that thing with the coaches! If anything else goes wrong. I'm keeping you in the shed!" she and her head maid went away.

The next day, he had to pull a train to the Moriya shrine. He was still angry from the Scarlet Controller's scolding. He bashed the coaches into place and was coupled up. When he left, he bumped the coaches the entire way. It was through a mixture of pride and anger that prevented him from being careful. Then he suddenly stopped, his driver got out.

"What happened?" she asked the guard.

"The brakes sort of just...slipped on." the guard told her.

"I'll check the brake pipe."

The driver looked at the break pipe and frowned, there was a hole in the pipe.

"That's done it. Akemi, you broke a hole in the brake pipe."

"Chikusho! Boke brake pipe." said Akemi.

The guard found an old copy of Bunbunmaru News and wrapped it around the hole. The driver then asked if anyone had a bootlace.

"You there, you seem to be have bootlaces." she said to a magician amongst the passengers.

"Can you give some?"

"No. I'm not ruining my boots." said the magician.

"Then the train stays where it is."

The passengers complained how bad the railway was, then they complained how bad the magician was instead.

"Fine I'll give you one of my bootlaces, I'll just have to use one of puppet strings." the magician said, reluctantly.

The ersatz repair was complete and the train made its way to the shrine station. Akemi was unsure about what the Scarlet Controller would say.


	3. Troublesome Trucks

The Scarlet Controller kept her promise and had left Akemi in the shed. He cried when the thought of him being stuck in shed forever came to his mind. The Scarlet Controller came by and gave Akemi a second chance.

"Nitori told me to tell you that your needed to pull a train."

"Oh thank you sir!" said Akemi, his spirits perking up.

He went to the depot and picked up a nearby goods train and made his way forth. The trucks were going along splendidly, that is until he came to Hiroto's hill. Akemi was pulling them up the hill, when all of a sudden the climb felt easier.

"I'll down in no time." he said to no one but himself.

But what had actually happened was that the last five truck broke off their coupling and rolled back to the bottom of the hill.

"No wonder." said Akemi's driver.

"We lost some of our train."

"Damn." said Akemi.

Shiro was waiting at the bottom, he was behind the lost trucks. The guard had stopped him and now was waiting for her train to come back.

Akemi buffered up to the lost trucks and was recoupled.

"Stupid couplings. Eh, Akemi." said Shiro.

The attempt at humoring him didn't work and made Akemi feel embarrassed. He guiltily hauled the trucks back over the hill.

"What will the Scarlet Controller say now?" he thought.

However, the next time he saw the Scarlet Controller, she was actually happy with Akemi.

"That was good work Akemi. I heard about you from Nitori, she on Shiro when she saw you." she said.

Shiro sighed with relief, glad to be now on the Scarlet Controller's good side again. Albeit, you never quite know if your on any of her sides.


	4. Akemi and the Express

Akemi was glad to be on good terms with the Scarlet Controller. He was back to his own self, not worrying about anything going wrong. Akemi only pulled the express train on the occasions that Hiroto couldn't, but this was rare.

Hiroto would sometimes tease Akemi about his size and strangely place cylinders.

"Only a proper engine would have their pistons pump directly to the side of their wheels." Hiroto said, with an air of arrogance.

"Not off at an angle, little Akemi."

"Manuke!" Akemi would always tell Hiroto.

One morning, Akemi was in yard when Hiroto was about to pull the first express.

"See Akemi, proper engines like me or Kenta get to pull the express." boasted Hiroto.

"But not special goods?" retorted Akemi.

"Or that you'd rather get stuck in a ditch." Akemi said, finishing the insult.

Hiroto didn't say anything else after that. He pulled the express out of the station and onto the mainline. Akemi wouldn't have bothered with Hiroto, if he didn't come back, several minutes later. He creep through the back of the station and moved as slowly and silently as possible.

"Hey there Hiroto!" called Akemi.

"You said proper engines pull the express. Is this was proper engines do?"

Hiroto only glared at him. It was a couple points and a new signalwoman that led to Hiroto being looped right back around to the station. The passengers came out like angry bees and demanded refunds, since the shrine tickets haven't gone down in price yet.

The Scarlet Controller stood awkwardly with her one of her staff on a big crate and announced that a engine will sent at once. But then she threatened some of the more disorderly passengers that she'll suck every last drop of blood out of them.

"Akemi, can you pull the express?" she said.

"Sure, I'd like to show Hiroto how proper engines pull." Akemi said, delighted to get back at Hiroto.

" _Sure whatever_ , be a good engine."

Akemi was coupled to the express and made up for lost time, he made sure to whistle loudly at the new signalwoman so she could set the points right.

Akemi made good timing despite Hiroto's redirection and even the passengers were pleased with Akemi.


	5. Dirty Objects

Akemi was waiting in the station when a small fairy came up to him.

"Why are you purple?" asked the fairy.

"Because purple is a splendid color." said Akemi.

"Is it because of your ego?" said the fairy, cheekily.

"No. Its just a fine color for a fine engine."

"I'm not like those dirty objects." Akemi sounded arrogant.

"That answers my question." the fairy flew off to conduct some more mischief.

"Fairies. They're silly youkai."

After Akemi was done pulling coaches, he went to the depot to take on a slow goods train. He hated slow goods trains, he felt that went was his preferred speed. He climbed up Hiroto's hill, he was told to stop at the summit so the brakes on the trucks could be pinned down. But Akemi was far too distracted with his conversation with the fairy and his dislike for the slow goods.

But since he forgot that the brakes needed to be pinned down, the weight of the train pushed Akemi down the hill. He thundered down the mainline.

"I've got to stop! I've got to stop!" he groaned.

Through the station they went, disaster was ahead. SMASH! CRASH! Akemi felt something sticky went all over Akemi. While Akemi wasn't hurt, he was covered from smokebox to cab in soy sauce and treacle from the two tankers he had hit.

"Those were mine!" cried a youkai, it was Yuyuko.

"I was going to flavor the soy sauce with the treacle!" she continued.

Youmu stood there trying to figure why Yuyuko would want to eat such a thing.

Kiyoshi came to help Akemi. He heard from the fairy and was going to joke with Akemi.

"I wonder who this is? Its not Akemi. His paint is purple and he's ready for anything. Definitely not this dirty object."

Akemi felt guilty. He was loaded onto a flatbed and was brought to sheds.

"What would the Scarlet Controller say now?" Akemi mumbled to himself.

The Scarlet Controller waited for Kiyoshi to come by with Akemi.

"Akemi, you'll be sent to the works to be mended and Kiyoshi, you'll get a new coat of paint. Your do for a repaint anyway, that's what Nitori told me to tell you." she said.

Kiyoshi puffed away, leaving Akemi to think about the day's events.


	6. Epilogue

A stout gentleman walked into his office. He sat down by his desk and looked at the small pile of mail placed in front of him. He cycled through what each letter was until he came across an envelope with strange writing and with "Y.Y." written in the center. He opened it, he suddenly felt himself hit the back of the wall, his ears now ringing. He slowly got up and tried to walk out of the office and into the station platform.

Windows were broken, passengers were scattered, the engines were in complete shock at the big banging sound. The stout gentleman felt his head with his hand. It wasn't sweat, his hands were streaked with red blood. He felt weak and had to sit down, sirens of emergency vehicles were in the distance. A small blue engine pulled into the platform.

"What happened?!" the engine gasped.

"Thomas, I need help. Get a doctor. Get anybody, something terrible has happen." the stout gentleman said.

Another engine was a platform further away, he was blue as well.

"I would never think this would happen here. In America and in France, but not here." he said in disbelief.

After the chaos ended and the stout gentleman was sent to the hospital. No one caught the terrorist. The letter had been destroyed in the blast so no one see who have sent it.

But in Gensokyo, Yukari held up a newspaper from the outside world. The headline read "Terrorist Attack in Sodor, ISIS Suspected!". Yukari started to laugh and laugh. She laughed harder and harder until she was out of

breath. She became so tired from the maniacal laughter, she fell into a heavy, happy, deep sleep.

"My revenge." she thought to herself as she dosed off.

Ran and Chen were riding on one of trains on the Little Western when this had happened, they didn't know something happened until one of the engines mentioned to the engine that they were with. The other passengers left to see their families. Leaving Ran an Chen wondering who would do such a thing. They didn't think it was Yukari, because she would have done something bigger than just lightly bombing a station. Or could she?


End file.
